Inuyasha the messed upi story PART 2! OMG YAY
by Kasumi-the-halfdemon
Summary: Yay! I made PART 2! ALREADY YAY.... ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS.... and gayness.....oh can you stop reading the summary and start reading the flippin Story.. god....


Inuyasha:

The messed up story….

Part 2.

Inuyasha: I'm so bored……

Kagome: who isn't Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I dunno.

Kagome: My point exactly… oh hi there I bet you guys were horrified when you read part 1 huh?

Inuyasha: -.- that was really stupid especially the part where Miroku poured water on Sango…

Kagome: actually that was pretty funny… well enjoy today's chapter !

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! T.T

Okay so what part are we in? Hold on give me a second to think…. Oh yeah now I remember… "Aww! Poor Shippo! Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turns around "What!" he asked. "GATORADE!" kagome yelled. Then Inuyasha starts flying in the air like about 40 feet high and he smashes to the ground making a huge hole on the floor. Sango and Miroku pause and stare at Inuyasha and look back at kagome. "O.O Kagome…. What's "Gatorade"?" they both asked. Kagome shrugs "I have no Idea…. I just made up the word and I changed the rosary YAY!" kagome yelled. Someone sneaks up right behind kagome "boo…" the "person" said. Kagome starts yelling and screaming and climbs up a tree "OH MY GOD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kagome said. It was a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes and she was so adorable. "Well I'm Kasumi, I'm here to tell you what to do so I'm kinda your boss…" Kasumi said. "I ain't gonna take orders from a little girl!" Inuyasha said as he was struggling to climb out of the hole. Kasumi turns around and fire surrounds her body and gives Inuyasha an evil glare "You will do as I say! If not there will be consequences….." She said with a little growl. "Uhh... I was only kidding he he…." Inuyasha said nervously with a whimper. Kasumi turns back to Kagome with a cute innocent smile "Well, I'll come out of no where at times to tell you what you did incorrectly ok bye ." Kasumi said and ran off. "She's so cute!" kagome said "Cute? THAT GIRL IS PURE EVIL!" Inuyasha said "Oh Inuyasha don't be silly." Kagome said "Aww! She'd make a cute couple with my brother Kohaku !" Sango said "Oh yeah! Aww!" Kagome said and they started talking about what's cute and what's not. "Women… are so weird…" Inuyasha said "No comment.." Miroku said. "Girls can you stop talking about that… aren't we suppose to be like battling a demon or something?" Inuyasha asked "I'm not sure let me go check my script I'll be back in a sec." Miroku said and ran off.

A second later

Miroku walks back towards Inuyasha. "Yeah we're supposed to be fighting some woman named "Naraku" or something like that." Miroku said "Ohh… Ok lets look for this lady named Naraku then…." Inuyasha said and they walked off while Sango and kagome were still talking… and later I guess the girls catch up to Inuyasha and Miroku. "So tell me Inuyasha about Kikyo…" Miroku said. "Well… I guess I tell you but it's a little embarrassing… Well I found out that she was a man….." Inuyasha said. Miroku pauses and nearly faints. "O.O DUDE I WAS ONLY KIDDING! Shesh…." Inuyasha said. Miroku rises up and continues walking. "I knew that…. '…" Miroku said "I wonder how long it's gonna take us to find this "Naraku" person..." kagome said "We'll found out soon kagome, soon….." Inuyasha said and continued walking. Then out of no where they all heard a man chuckle and he appeared in front of the group. He stops chuckling "Oh hi do you know a woman by the name "Naraku"?" Miroku asked. "-.- I AM NOT A WOMAN!WAAAAH YOU'RE SO MEAN!" The man yelled out and bursted into tears. "We're supposed to fight this dude?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. "Uhh…. Yeah pretty much.." Inuyasha whispered back. "Well I'm outa here you could finish him off on your own Inuyasha.. He don't look that hard to deal with." Miroku said and sat on a boulder near by. Shippo comes flying in and lands on Miroku's head. "-.- I'll destroy you all HAHA!" Naraku said. "We'll see about that!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathes his tetsuiga and runs towards Naraku slowly (SLOW MO) Inuyasha is barely on his second step still running (slowly) towards Naraku. "Inuyasha What the hell are you doing?" Sango asked and Inuyasha pauses. "I was just adding some dramatic affect he he.. Ok this time for reals! HYAA" Inuyasha yelled as he chopped off Naraku's head. Naraku's body and dace disinigrates into the air. "Well that was pretty lame.." Inuyasha said "I wonder what the author is planning for the next chapter." Kagome said "We all wonder kagome… we all wonder.." Miroku says with Shippo's butt stuck on his face. "Can someone please take Shippo's butt off my face my eyes are starting to bleed…" Miroku says. And Sango tries to remove him but Shippo's but has some how got stuck on poor Miroku's face. "Sorry Miroku I can't remove him… Hey look at the bright side (Miroku: what bright side… I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!) it's kinda what you always wanted… except it's Shippo's butt…. Well pretend it's my butt…." Sango suggests. Miroku starts to drool. Kasumi walks in out of no where again…. And…. Well sorry folks got to stop right here ok soo.. Bye!

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Inuyasha: Wow… Naraku's gay…..

Kagome: I dunno.. I didn't write this story… go look for the Anonymous author yourself…. And find out…..

Inuyasha: -.- I never asked idiot…..

Kagome: Inuyasha….. GATORADE!

Inuyasha: Starts flying 40 feet in the air and Smashes to the ground really hardK-kagome.. I hate you…..

Kagome: Good at least you don't love me . See you guys on the next story bye! 


End file.
